far_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
RRH05 - Iuairy City Stories Part One - The Heat is On
'Iuairy City Stories Part One - The Heat is On '''is the fifth session in the campaign Red Right Hand. In it, the party arrive at the city of Iuairy where they try to find new recruits for their 'army'. Summary Arriving at Iuairy, the party's first instinct is to look for adventurers in the bar, but they find it closed. Instead, they go to the town square and start shouting at people, while Arrus books them a room at the local inn. A mercenary called Kayeff is interested, and Resmi convinces him to join them for a low price. The party then puts a sign on Kydumave advertising their cause. Soon a man comes up to them and tells the party that he is a slaver. They refuse to do business with him and he leaves. Malachi drinks an extract to make himself invisible and follows after him. He finds the house where the slaver is based and lets the party know. They go to the house and Malachi bombs the door down. Hearing the commotion, an Iuairy guard comes along and upon hearing that the man is a slaver and finding his slaves, arrests him. Malachi leaves a calling card with the mark of the Star-Cleavers, but Ovar burns it, calling it 'stupid'. While Eptol stays with Kydumave to advertise more, the rest of the party goes to the Merchant's Bazaar. Resmi buys some material to make a banner, and Iago gambles on a man's strange magical machine, getting a headband that makes him smarter as well as another bag of holding. The man says that the machine won't work for another day, and Malachi and Iago inspect it. They mess up and it implodes. The man complains that his life was ruined, but they just leave. Resmi purchases some crossbows and asks the weapons vendor to send aspiring adventurers to their room in the inn. It turns sunset and the party returns to the bar. Eptol had no luck in his attempts at recruitment. Iago gets drunk and sings a song about the Blood Queen before marking the back wall of the bar with the Star-Cleavers' symbol, a star split into five points. A samsaran woman begins talking to Resmi about moral relativity, saying that sometimes you must do something bad to prevent something worse. She then reveals that her name is Sarama Badi, and that she is a general of the Blood Queen. The party draws their weapons, and she insists that the Blood Queen's victory is the lesser of two evils, but does not give details. Her friend, Vale, attacks Eptol, and a fight starts. Trivia *'Introductions: 'This session introduced the characters Kayeff, Sarama Badi, and Vale. *'Deaths: 'In this session, no notable characters died. *'Notable Events: 'This session saw the cleavers recruit Kayeff the mercenary to their cause, spread the word about the Blood Queen, purchase supplies for their army, and meet Sarama Badi. Quotes ''"Are you implying that the sight of this glorious creature is NOT magnificent?" ''- Malachi, on Kydumave ''"All we're going to buy here is a tall order of JUSTICE." ''- Eptol ''"I don't really recall supporting needless calling cards." - Ovar ''"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and try to find 15,000 crystals for very little money." ''- Iago ''"Can we stop her?" "Yes. With the power of TEAMWORK." ''- Eptol